Seducing the Change
by kitkat681
Summary: Bella is tired of waiting for Edward to change her. She takes matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

He was so beautiful. I will never tire of looking at him like this, fully satisfied after our morning of intimacy. How could this breathtaking creature want me? I was plain. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes. Even my body was plain, I think there was a picture of me in the dictionary next to plain comma average.

Yet, he did want me, in every way.

He was my Edward. Six plus feet of gorgeous. He had a full mane of copper hair, never able to be tamed. His chiseled jaw line led to a strong neck and shoulders that could block the light when you were under them. His chest could have been sculpted from marble and it gave Michelangelo's 'David' a run for its money. I had never really had a chance to compare, being that Edward was my first lover, but I am sure that he has ruined me for the rest of the male species. No one could ever live up to his ridiculous standard.

As nice as his outer package was, (and it was VERY nice) it was his kind heart and sensitive mind that was the most arousing. Looking into his topaz eyes I could always feel the depth of his love. This love was one of the main reasons that while his eyes were butterscotch, mine were still brown. There was still blood flowing through my veins, even though I had been begging him for years to change me, make me one of them.

Vampire

I had met the Cullen family in high school and after discovering what they were, I was unable to tear myself away from the eldest son, Edward. Our courtship was fret with violence and turmoil, but I always felt that it made our love that much stronger. After high school, we traveled to Alaska to go to college at the University of Alaska in Fairbanks. Edward could not be in the sun, his skin refracted the sunlight and while beautiful, it was very distracting to the humans around him.

We graduated in 3 years, wanting to move onto the next phase of our lives. Edward was frozen at 17, and as much as we tried to change his appearance to make him look older, it was hard for him to pass for much older then 21. I on the other hand had stopped getting carded at the liquor store, and was adamant that Edward change me before I looked like a cougar for eternity.

I had spoken to Carlisle, Edward's father for all intents and purposes, about how to get Edward to change me. He suggested that he just change me himself, Edward could do nothing to stop the change once it had started. I was hesitant to do that because it felt like a betrayal to Edward. I wanted him to WANT to change me, to usher me into eternity at his side. Carlisle's only other suggestion was to force Edward's hand.

We were living in Hanover, New Hampshire. Edward was taking graduate classes at Dartmouth in the fall. We were finally living on our own, his family had all split up for a few years to live as couples. As much as I missed his family, I was glad we were away from the prying eyes, and ears.

Edward was on campus, making sure he had an escape route from all of the buildings in case the sun came out while he was in class. I had the house to myself and was setting my plan into action. I felt a little like a death row inmate as I fixed what I hoped would be my last human meal and called both my mom and dad. I knew it would be difficult to be around them for the first year while I got my blood lust under control, so I told them Edward and I were planning on traveling through Africa for the next few months, and then possibly head to Europe after that. They both were happy for me, they loved that Edward was exposing me to new things.

After my calls were made, I took the time to make myself beautiful. Edward's sister Alice had explained to me that however you are at the time of your change will be set forever. So I spent an extra long time making sure I shaved every stray hair on every possible body part. I was not going to spend eternity with hairy legs like poor Rosalie did.

I was now free of unwanted hair, my hair was clean and shiny and I was slathered in Edward's favorite lilac body lotion. He was due home in 30 minutes, and I was extremely nervous. I had never really initiated our lovemaking. He was from the old school (the really old school, circa. 1918) and was always the gentleman and led the way. So I was not only worried about how he would feel with me taking the reins, I also was hesitant on how he would feel when I made him change me.

I lit vanilla scented candles through the bedroom and scattered rose petals from the door to the bed. I knew this was all unnecessary. Edward would smell me as soon as he entered the door, but I wanted to do this right. I had a letter opener on my bedside table, waiting for later.

I heard the key in the front door and rushed into the bedroom, trying for a seductive pose on the bed. I had not bothered with lingerie, knowing it would not be on long anyway. Edward was making his way down the hallway, moving faster as he got closer to the bedroom.

"Bella……what are you doing?" He asked from the doorway.

"Hello Edward, welcome home." I purred patting the bed next to me. I was trying to be a sexpot, but was a bundle of nerves on the inside.

"Bella, what is going on?" He growled, moving over to the bed until he was hovering over my splayed form.

"I missed you and wanted to surprise you by showing you how much I love you." I whispered.

"Oh precious girl, I missed you as well." He said, reaching out to stroke his fingers down my bare calf. His eyes had barely made it past my neck.

I got up on my hands and knees and crawled over to him. His eyes grew wider as I got closer and I could see his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. This was new for us, I had never been so forward before.

"Edward, I want to undress you." I sighed, taking the lapels of his blazer in my hands.

I pushed the coat over his shoulders and had started on the buttons of his shirt before it hit the floor. His breathing was shallow as my fingers started to meet with bare flesh. I was finally finished with the shirt and pushed that off as well. I could not help myself as I leaned forward to leave wet, opened mouth kisses across his chest. His cool skin was heating the more my hands touched him. I knew the difference in our body temperatures was one of his favorite things, so I used it to my advantage.

I laid down on my belly in front of him, kissing my way down his abdomen. The button and zipper of his pants were undone in an instant, and I pushed them off of his slim hips. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. I took time to appreciate how amazing he looked in just his boxer briefs. I rolled over onto my back and pulled my head over so it was hanging off the edge of the bed, my mouth just at the right height for what I had planned.

"Edward, I need you …. Please." I begged.

He made an unrecognizable sound, and closed his eyes. I took that as a yes and slowly lowered his shorts, freeing his thick cock. He had never been so hard, and I knew that he was enjoying me taking the lead. The tip was leaking and I could not contain myself as I swiped my tongue out and caught the moisture. He shuddered and I could see his hands clenched into fists. This only excited me more, and I could feel wetness coating my inner thighs.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, opening my mouth and taking his length deep into my mouth. We had never tried this position, but I had done some research in my quest to drive him insane. He growled above me and I knew he was trying not to thrust into my mouth. I moved my hands further around and gripped his ass, forcing him forward. He started to pull back out of my mouth, but I dug my fingers into his cheeks as I sucked as hard as I could, trying to keep him there.

I could not see his face from where I was, but I could hear his sigh as he finally let go and started to thrust. After all our time together, I knew he could control himself and not hurt me. I gave up thinking and just enjoyed giving him pleasure. I was so absorbed in what I was doing, I jumped when I felt cool fingers ghost along my stomach. Edward chuckled above me and said something that sounded like 'payback.'

Pulling my mouth off of him, I rolled onto my back and sat up on my knees.

"No, no Edward. This is my night to do with you what I want." I said. "Now, lay down here."

He glared at me, but complied. I crawled over to him and straddled his hips, running my hands over his body.

"I love you, with everything I have." I whispered, looking into his topaz eyes.

"And I you, precious girl." He replied.

I leaned down to capture his lips with mine. He moaned as I bit at his lower lip, trying to send him over the edge. I knew if my plan was going to work I would need him crazy with desire. My tongue trailed over his lips and I forced my way into his mouth. I stayed away from his teeth, but curled it around his lips and battled with his tongue. I moved my hips up, now hovering over his cock. I slid myself over his length, coating him with my wetness. It was an amazing sensation, his cool skin meeting my hot, wet flesh.

I released his mouth so I could watch his face as I raised my hips and impaled myself on him. He was always so gentle, and I wanted to show him I was not going to break. His breath left him in a huff, and his eyes sprung wide and I could not contain my whimper as my hips met his. He hands flew up to my hips, holding us together. His eyes were blazing and I could tell this was all very unexpected.

"Relax baby, just enjoy. I wanted to show you how much I love you." I breathed. And with that I started to move.

I took his hands off my hips and placed them on my breasts, his cool fingers making my nipples even harder. He used his fingers to pinch and twist them, and it only added to my excitement. I was lifting myself all the way off, and then dropping back down. My clit would rub against his pelvic bone every time. His breath would expel in a moan with every motion and I knew if I kept this pace up we would not last much longer.

I could feel the tightening of my muscles as I started to see flashes of colors behind my closed eyes. Edward must have sensed I was close because he was tugging hard on my nipples, the sensations going straight to where we were joined. With one last thrust I came undone, shuddering and shaking while trying to keep up the rhythm. I wanted him to follow quickly.

I opened my eyes to see him throw his head back, his teeth barred. I bucked my hips down and it did him in. I could feel his cool release pulsing against me as I leaned over and grabbed the letter opener off the table. I did not wait for him to relax, just plunged it into my chest.

The pain was excruciating but I kept my eyes on him as he realized what was happening.

"No Bella, what have you done?" He breathed.

"I need to be with you forever, and I was tired of waiting." I choked out. Carlisle said it would hurt, but I had no idea it would be this bad.

He flipped me onto my back and hovered over me. I could tell by the darkening of his eyes, the scent of my blood was overwhelming him.

"You will be with me forever now, precious girl." He said as he lowered his mouth to my wrist.

I could barely feel the pain from his bite, my limbs were starting to lose sensation. I felt like I was floating, my mind starting to separate from my body. I could only think of the beautiful man next to me, finally taking me as his true mate so we could have eternity together.

"Beautiful Bella, we will have forever when you wake up." He said, as I finally succumbed to the darkness.

The burning pain was unreal, but I could hear his voice through it all. He was reliving all of our time together, starting with the first time he saw me.

The pain was lessening as he recapped our high school graduation.

Even easier as we graduated from college.

And the pain was almost gone as he described how he felt when he came home to find me naked spread out on the bed.

I opened my eyes to see the man I loved. He was even more spectacular through my vampire eyes, and I thanked God again for bringing him to me.

"I love you." I said, my voice melodic and flowing.

"And I you, precious girl. Forever." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Wanted to give you an EPOV from Seducing the Change. Hope you like it!

EPOV

God, I loved this woman. I never thought we would be here, after everything we had gone through. Dealing with my overwhelming desire for her blood was one of the hardest things I have ever done. The other was trying to deny my physical attraction to her. After I was able to control my bloodlust, I was shocked to find how hard it was to control my arousal when I was around her.

She was a goddess, everything I could have ever wanted in a woman. I had spent 109 years on this earth, seeing millions of women. I had never desired another as I do my Bella. She is everything to me. The sweetness of her voice, the fragrance of her skin, it calls to me like no other. I had spent my entire existence surrounded by happy couples, thinking that I was doomed to spent eternity alone. Then she walks into my biology class, and my world spins out of control.

We worked so hard to be able to have a physical relationship. I told her I would try, after our wedding. I was petrified. How could I control myself when I was so wrapped up in the sensations of my Bella? I practiced holding an egg while I pleasured myself. I thought that if I could not crush the egg, I might be able to do the same with her. The egg was scrambled every time. She just kept reassuring me that when it was her it would be different.

I found I was able to control myself with our lovemaking, but only after destroying several pieces of furniture. Bella still laughs about waking up covered in downy feathers after I accidently ripped our comforter while she was having a very erotic dream. How could she blame me? She was moaning and calling my name while writhing around on the bed. When her hand slipped under her panties, my hands gripped anything they could to keep from touching her. There were times I really loved not being able to sleep. That night ranked high on my list!

I could tell as the time passed that she was anxious for me to change her. She complained daily about crow's feet and sun spots. I could not see much of a difference, but she was adamant that she be changed soon. Alice had been warning me for years that Bella was itching to become one of us, but I had been ignoring her. A part of me was hoping she would finally get fed up with my dawdling and go to one of my siblings, asking them to do it. I was terrified that I would not be able to stop and kill my precious girl.

Our move to New Hampshire was exciting for both of us. We were finally living on our own, but my family was never too far. I had been dodging calls from Alice for weeks, knowing that she was calling to tell me the same thing.

"Edward, you really need to do something. She is getting very impatient. She will end up doing something drastic like jumping off a cliff if you don't do it soon." She said on her last voicemail.

I knew she was planning something. The tips of her ears would always tinge pink when she was lying to me. I could only hope that she knew what she was doing. She would be the only member of my family who had been changed by choice. I am not sure I would have ever freely chosen this life for myself, but I was thankful everyday for otherwise I would never have found Bella.

I was at Dartmouth all day, making sure I had a plan to get out of every building in case the sun decided to come out while I was in class. Thankfully there were lots of underground access tunnels that I could use to get from one place to another. The woods were also close enough that if I had to make a run for it, I should be able to leave without detection. I stopped off on the way to hunt, rushing through it, anxious to get home.

I would hear Bella's elevated heart beat as soon as I walked up the front steps. She was up to something. The rose petals on the floor confirmed my suspicions. I followed the trail to the bedroom, moving faster as I caught the familiar scent of vanilla and lilac. I stopped in my tracks as I got to the open door. Bella was nude, gloriously nude spread out like a feast on the bed.

"Bella……what are you doing?" I asked, hoping my overwhelming desire was not apparent in my voice.

"Hello Edward, welcome home." She crooned touching the spot next to her on the bed.

It was too much of a temptation, so I walked slowly over to the bed and stood above her, enjoying the view. "Bella, what is going on?"

"I missed you and wanted to surprise you by showing you how much I love you." She breathed. My cock was straining against my zipper by now, and I could tell by her panting breaths, she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"Oh precious girl, I missed you as well." I said, not recognizing my own voice as I stroked the bare skin of her leg.

She got up on all fours and stalked over to me. She had never been the one to initiate sex before, as much as I wished she would. I always thought she was shy, so I took command. It was one of my fantasies that she would take charge and use me for her pleasure. I was hoping I would be getting my wish tonight.

"Edward, I want to undress you." She whispered as she crawled up my body, pushing my coat off my shoulders. Her nimble fingers went to work on the buttons of my shirt, her warm fingers stroking my flesh. I loved how my skin would warm as she touched me.

She flopped down onto her stomach, making quick work of the button and zipper of my pants. They slid down my legs to the floor and I stepped out of them and my shoes. She rolled over onto her back, her muscles flexing. She looked up at me, her pupils dilated in desire. "Edward, I need you …. Please."

A noise bubbled out of my throat as I closed my eyes. I knew if I were to watch her I would not last long. She took that as an affirmative and pushed my boxer briefs down my legs. It was infinitely more sensitive to experience this without seeing it. I jumped when her tongue snaked out and caught the moisture that was seeping from my cock. My fists clenched, trying to hold onto some semblance of control. I could smell the moisture covering Bella's thighs. It was taking every ounce of my control not to dive into her gloriously wet flesh.

She took my length into her mouth, moving her hands around to my ass, encouraging me to thrust into her mouth. I had mastered my control with her years ago, but always worried about being too rough. She suctioned harder around my shaft and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. I gently thrust into her mouth, earning a moan from my girl. I opened my eyes briefly, but had to shut them after seeing those lips wrapped around me while she wriggled on the bed, rubbing her thighs together.

I could not stop my hand as it floated over her smooth stomach, hoping she would be distracted enough that I could get some payback. She popped off my cock and rolled over and onto her knees.

"No, no Edward. This is my night to do with you what I want." She said. "Now, lay down here."

I glared at her, but did as she asked, aroused beyond belief. She moved up my body until she was resting with her knees straddling my thighs. The wetness leaking from her was coating my thighs and I gripped the bedspread to stop myself from touching her. This was her night, I would do what she wanted.

"I love you, with everything I have." She breathed.

"And I you, precious girl." I replied, as always.

She attacked my mouth, dueling with my tongue. She knew to stay away from my teeth, but explored every other part of my mouth. She started to grind her pelvis down onto mine, her warm arousal covering my entire cock. She sat up as she positioned herself over my cock, sliding down in one smooth movement. I could not resist holding onto her hips to keep us joined. She was so hot and wet.

"Relax baby, just enjoy. I wanted to show you how much I love you." She moaned, moving my hand from her hips to her glorious breasts. She started to move, riding me like a horse. I could feel every inch of her sliding over my cock. I don't think I had ever been as hard as I was tonight.

Her walls started to squeeze around me, signaling she was close. I tugged at her nipples, trying to coax her orgasm out of her. Her body started to tremble, her breath coming faster and her heart sounding like it would explode out of her chest. She arched her head back, her long hair brushing my thighs behind her. She rode out her climax and brought her head back up, her satisfied eyes meeting mine. I could not hold back and thrust my hips up into her, tossing my own head back as I growled and released into her.

I was so distracted after my climax I did not notice what Bella was doing. It was not until I felt her body jerk around me that I looked back up at her. The smell of her spilled blood rushed through my body as I looked at the weapon protruding from her chest. If I still had a heart, it would have stopped dead at the sight before me. Alice had been trying to warn me of this, and now I was glad I had never answered her calls. I would never have been able to let Bella do this. The pain must have been excruciating.

"No Bella, what have you done?" I said, unable to get my voice louder then a whisper.

"I need to be with you forever, and I was tired of waiting." She said, the pain evident in her voice. I hated that I would be the one to inflict days of burning pain, but she had left me no choice.

I gently flipped her onto her back, hovering over her. "You will be with me forever now, precious girl." I said with love as I brought my mouth to her wrist. She started to fade as I bit her on both wrists and thighs, hoping to inject as much venom into her as quickly as I could.

"Beautiful Bella, we will have forever when you wake up." I said into her ear before I put my mouth to her throat and pierced her skin, marking her as mine forever.

The next three days were agonizing. It was hell to know how much pain she was in. I tried to distract myself by reliving our entire relationship. I could tell that the sound of my voice was soothing to her, so I talked for hours.

I spoke of the first time I saw her.

I told her how proud I was to see her graduate from high school and add her mortarboard to our ever growing collection.

I recalled how amazing she was as she held my hand on her first day of college.

And I told her how beautiful she was when I walked into our bedroom to find that she had taken charge and forced my hand.

She opened her eyes and I could see our love reflected back in her maroon eyes.

"I love you." She said, her voice flowing over me like silk.

"And I you, precious girl. Forever." I said.


End file.
